This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Merchant entities are known to offer products (e.g., goods, services, etc.) for sale to consumers. When consumers purchase such products from the merchant entities, via payment accounts, transaction data related to the transactions is gathered and stored within payment networks to facilitate authorization, clearing and settlement of the transactions. Address and location information associated with the merchant entities, often identified when programming point-of sale (POS) terminals at the merchant entities, is known to be included in the transaction data.
Separately, mobile communication devices associated with consumers are generally used, by the consumers, to navigate to and between locations of various merchant entities and other entities. The communication devices are known to rely on network connectivity, such as, for example, Global Positioning System (GPS) connectivity and/or wireless networks, to determine present and desired locations.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.